


Can You Feel The Love Tonight

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Disney Songs, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 songs for 14 Valentines</p>
<p>Day 13:<br/>"Can You Feel The Love Tonight" by Elton John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Kurt wasn't sure if going to a Disney sing-along on Valentine's Day was a good idea. The theatre was full of children and couples very much in love. And if that wasn't something to lower his spirit, the seats next to him were empty. He felt kinda disappointed that no one wanted to sit near him. 

Just as the opening of "A Whole New World" started playing, a young man sat next to Kurt.  He couldn't be much older than Kurt. What was weird about the man was the 6 packs of Kleenex he had in his hands. 

"What can I say, I like to be prepared" he laughed a little at Kurt's questioning look. He had nice voice and smile that made Kurt blush. 

Next hour or so was uneventful. They sang loudly, sometimes too loud and people were sending death glares their way. But it only made them stop for a while. Sometimes Kurt could feel his neighbour looking at him with small smile and the man turned away blushing every times he's been caught. Kurt blushed himself then, feeling warm and kinda dizzy. 

Something changed when "Can You Feel My Love Tonight" started playing. The man sat still and tightened his grip on his pack of tissues. Kurt looked at him, puzzled. What happened to this cheerful man he was just minutes ago? 

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just..." the man sobbed. Oh God, he's crying, Kurt thought. "I love this song so much, it's my favourite and I feel so lonely..." 

Suddenly, Kurt had his arms full of this sobbing man, as he basically throw himself at Kurt. Not knowing what to do, Kurt hugged him and patted his back. 

"Hey, shhh. It's alright. It'll be fine. Everything's gonna be fine" he whispered. He saw few people looking at them and whispering. "We should go outside. People are staring." 

They gathered their things and went out. Outside, the man calmed himself a bit. 

"I am so, so sorry, sir! I've launched myself at you like some maniac! And I've ruined your shirt!" he apologised. 

"Don't worry, it's nothing." Kurt shrugged and looked at him. "But... are you okay?"

"Yeah." He laughed, drying the remaining tears from his face. "I'm just a bit emotional lately. It's Valentine's Day and my love life is nonexistent.... And it was really stupid of me to came here today." He shook his head. "Anyway, I'm Blaine." 

Kurt took his hand, but was too mesmerised by Blaine's smile to introduce himself. The streetlamps casted light directly into Blaine's still slightly wet eyes and they seemed to be shining like two golden stars. He was absolutely gorgeous. 

"Ummm.... Kurt. My name's Kurt." He finally said, blushing furiously.  Blaine's smile only widened. 

"So, Kurt. Would you let me make up for your ruined shirt and go with me for a coffee? " Blaine asked, looking directly into Kurt's eyes. 

"On one condition." Kurt said, moving closer to Blaine and taking his other hand.

"Yes?" 

"It's a date." Kurt whispered softly into Blaine's ear, feeling the other shivering at the contact. 

Later, when they were kissing in front of his door, Kurt could definitely feel love that night.


End file.
